1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to safety equipment, and more particularly to such equipment used for the safe ascent and descent of the user. More specifically, the present invention relates to a safety system which assists the user during the ascent, permits free movement in ascent and descent during normal conditions and in the event of a too-rapid descent, such as a fall, the system operates to reduce the descent rate to a slower, controlled rate.
2. Prior Art
The following prior art is of record in the aforesaid copending application:
U.S. Pat. No. 511,896, Killeen, Jan. 2, 1894 PA1 U.S. Pat. No. 1,123,776, Meyer, Jan. 5, 1915 PA1 U.S. Pat. No. 1,849,725, Quick, Mar. 15, 1932 PA1 U.S. Pat. No. 2,280,396, Gentry, Apr. 21, 1942 PA1 U.S. Pat. No. 2,538,904, Herod, Jan. 23, 1951 PA1 U.S. Pat. No. 3,467,224, Curtis et al., Sept. 16, 1969 PA1 U.S. Pat. No. 3,826,335, Allen, July 30, 1974 PA1 U.S. Pat. No. 3,908,791, Kleine et al., Sept. 30, 1975 PA1 U.S. Pat. No. 3,946,989, Tsuda, Mar. 30, 1976 PA1 U.S. Pat. No. 4,111,281, Jacobs, Sept. 5, 1978 PA1 U.S. Pat. No. 4,130,176, Paulie, Dec. 19, 1978 PA1 U.S. Pat. No. 4,252,214, Miller, Feb. 24, 1981 PA1 U.S. Pat. No. 163,705 (Switz.), Dingeldein, Nov. 1, 1933